Typical households steadily collect items of personal property that, after some time, maintain only a marginal amount of utility to the owner or owners. While many of these items of personal property could be sold to others, most individuals do not take advantage of this alternative because it is often felt it is too troublesome to hold a conventional yard sale or post items to one or several sales or auction websites that exist today. Often, the owner genuinely does not have the time to do so. As a last resort, the owner might even donate the property to a charity such as Goodwill or the Salvation Army or another organization. Even when such organizations have local centers or are willing to come on-site to the owner's property, many owners find even this is still too troublesome to bother with.
As a result the property is thrown out, which creates waste, or, alternatively the property simply collects dust and occupies space, which is similarly inefficient in terms of utility to the owner. However, it is known that better uses could be made of such property, and in many cases there is a market for customary household items, yet additional incentives appear to be necessary to encourage the owner to make productive use of the items in the form of sale or some other method of exchange.
Given that advertisers direct a substantial amount of money to typical households (today, this figure is about 3,000 USD per household), there is money that could be readily available for the abovementioned incentive, yet, today, this resource is not adequately utilized.